The War for the One
by StarCatcher68
Summary: Sequel to Fighting for the One. Lies and Love wind into the next selection as girls compete for the hearts of the twin princes one who has already given away his heart and the other who is unsure and their little sister who is having her own selection with them in search of a husband she doesn't think she will find. There are no more castes and Illèa is ready to be put to the test.


**Plot**

One has a secret,

The other has a lie,

One has wish,

They all are fit to die

Illèa is rebuilding after the loss of it's castes, and what better way to help unite the country then a Selection? But here's the twist, it's the twin sons of King Maxon and Queen America the girls are competing for, and the first princess in a long time, whom the boys are competing for.

Krystal is 16 now, and will be having her Selection with her older twin brothers Gavin, and Devon.

Kylie is also 16 and is unable to enter the Selection, but after the murder of her family by New Asian bombs she is forced to go.

Macy is one of the palace maids, she has worked there as long as she can remember, she isn't allowed to enter the Selection, but she is in love with Prince Devon.

The rebels are gone but New Asia is getting restless, and in the eyes of the Selected, this is war.

* * *

**Part I**

**The Announcement.**

**(Two years before the Selection)**

* * *

**Kylie's POV**

Her obsession began when we turned 14.

The princes, Kind, tall, handsome boys had come with their father to Atlin for a ceremony announcing in two years, a Selection. They sat on a pavilion in the middle of the square, on a warm spring day, I could smell apple blossoms blooming. I was still in my work cloths, but I would return later for the summer's ball, a celebration for the coming of summer, and with no more castes, we had managed to buy tickets to go instead of being regular fours on the street.

I stand in the square in my dirty work clothes, a yellow t-shirt, ripped jeans, and work boots. All the had-been twos stay clear of my brothers and I. My sister on the other hand talked me into doing her chores, and now wears a sundress, and makeup. She keeps fretting over my brothers hoping they wouldn't get her dirty.

I craned my neck to see around the masses, being fourteen gave me a huge height disadvantage.

"Here sis," my brother said boosting me on his shoulders, I now saw the pavilion fine, and watched as the King stepped up and took the mic from the Mayor who had just finished his welcome speech.

"Ladies, and gentlemen. It is my honor, as well as my sons to be here in Atlin today on our Tour. It is also my honor to be invited to your Summer's Ball tonight as well. I would also like to announce the upcoming Selection that will take place in two years for my twin sons, however only one girl will be selected from each Province as usual." Some boo's filled the crowd from young girls at that news, but it quickly quieted.

"So to start the event I would like my sons to come up here and say a few words," he finished. Both princes stood, and walked forward. Both had wind blown blonde hair, and twinkling blue eyes, they were exact copies of each other, though I am sure Gavin is taller. Behind me I hear my sister sigh.

"Hello Atlin, I, prince Devin would like to welcome all your young women of your province to sign up for the Selection in two years time. One girl will be selected to compete, and I am excited to get to know one of you." Prince Devin said. Then handed the mic to his brother. Gavin fumbled with the mic for a second, and I laughed, and got some dirty looks from girls in the crowd.

"Ok! Hello, I am prince Gavin in case you didn't know which you probably did know, and so fourth... Anyway, I would like all eligible girls to sign up for the selection, as I know most of you will, I will be excited to get to know one of you and that's what my brother just said isn't it? I really am not very smooth am I?" He muttered, to himself though I am sure he didn't mean for the mic to pick it up. He handed the mic to the Mayor, and walked back to his seat.

The mayor said a few more words, and then we were sent home to prepare for the later festivaties. My sister was skipping as we walked the streets back to our Old pickup truck.

"I my gosh they are sooo dreamy," She said

"Whatever," I said

"Oh please like you weren't caught up in them, especially Gavin, he is so cute!"

"That's nice Ash," I reply. She scowls

"I can't wait for the Selection," she says dreamily back to her old self.

I roll my eyes.

Because I can.

* * *

**Macy's POV (one month later)**

I hurried down the hall.

Though the king was kinder then the last, he still wouldn't be pleased if his tarts were late, I raced down the hall, up the stairs. I turned the corner

BAM!

"Ow," one of the the princes said rubbing his head I stared at him, fixed the tarts on the tray and ran off hoping he didn't notice me. I kept running down the hall. Since they Princes returned from their tour, the palace was busy again. But I had notice they were different, Devin was a lot more clumsy, and Gavin seemed to always have a puzzled look on his face and was distracted and distant. Also everyone was always busy preparing for the Selection even though it was two years away.

I didn't help out much though, and it didn't bother me at all. I couldn't enter anyways so why did it?

"Wait!" I heard him cry, but I kept running, I got to the door of the Kings study, fixed my dress, and entered.

I was silent not seen nor heard as I crept in set his tray down, and left slowly.

I walked down the hall now with a spring in my step my chore now done, I was headed to the kitchen, and then the Queen's special room, when the Queen herself stopped me.

"Oh Miss, would you take this to my room please," she said, I nodded and took a book she held out to me. I took it and set out at a brisk pace to her room, on the third floor, Mary would know where it goes. I was rounding the corner when two lines of guards came down the same one and began to turn, in my scramble to get out of the way, I stumbled and tripped.

But I was caught

"Watch where your going," a familiar voice said teasingly I looked up into the face of The Prince,

Again.

"Wait a second," he said starring at me, "your the one I ran into this morning, I meant to say I'm sorry," I nodded grabbed my maid hat and began to put it back on frustrated since it had come off, revealing my platinum colored hair. I then stood and began to run away, but he grabbed my wrists.

"Hold on a second, why are you in such a hurry?" I held up the book to show him, my goal was now to be seen not heard.

"Oh, are you taking that somewhere," I nodded, this prince seemed to have forgotten his manners, though he is only 2 years older then me. I tried to move on, but he grasped my wrists

"Oh hold on a moment, what's your name," I looked at him and spoke quietly

"Macy," I whispered then tried to leave again

"Is that your book?" I shook my head and scowled

"Do you read any books?" I stared at him, the meaning of his words.

Read.

I wish I could,

But I don't know how.

* * *

**Krystal's POV (two weeks later)**

I look in the mirror, at the long purple dress my Mother has stuck me in. Disgusted, I scrunch my face up.

"C'mon honey, It suits you besides the Prince of France is coming tonight, and he might be better then a Selection."

When I was born, my mother promised I wouldn't be married off unless I wanted to, but she has changed since then, her rebellious spirit is a lot less since she has been tamed by royalty, my brothers and I, though everyone tries are not.

I sigh.

"Fine whatever, just let me get out of this dress!" I exclaim, with the roll of her eyes my mother leaves the room, and I change into a pair of ripped jeans, and an old sweatshirt that has University Of Angeles printed on it. I then race out of my room barefoot, and into the garden. I race through the garden's new maze, to a forest in the back. I then climb my old weepy willow, and let it's branches wrap around me. My long red hair catches the wind, and I stare out into the horizon.

I stretch my arm out towards it, leaning out into the sky. I reach out towards it, freedom, the one thing that as a royal I was born without. I always hear people saying that I am too much like my mother, but much more rebellious then even she was.

I sigh and lean back in the tree content. I let the wind blow my red hair.

I feel completely at peace with the world. I sigh, and think of a month ago when the palace was quiet without my brothers. I then remember reality.

In a few hours the royal Family a France will arrive, and Casper, their oldest son older then me by a year will attempt to suit me, we all know it. I know him well, he is sweet, a and kind and funny, I have always liked him, but marry him? Can't imagine it. The sun is getting low in the sky, and soon the French will be here. I slid from my tree and began to walk back to the palace, I am almost to the garden doors when I hear trumpets blare.

The French have arrived and I look like a scrub.

I begin to run, I enter the place, shut the door quickly latch it, and turn around.

I would make a beeline for upstairs but the French, and my family stare at me.

"Hi guys," I say.

I am such a failure.

My brother's are trying not to laugh, and so is Casper. Everyone else is shocked or outraged. I slowly hurry to the stairs and race upstairs.

That's how my night began.


End file.
